


you bring me home

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: larry drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: winter drabble prompt: soft





	you bring me home

Louis’ wrapped in a large lilac jumper— nicked from Harry’s own closet, thank you very much— and Harry can’t help but be endeared. He looks so soft and sweet with his hands hidden away in the sleeves that Harry doesn’t even mind getting chided for being “creepy.”

“Love you,” he mumbles against Louis’ shoulder, smiling softly as the words are echoed back. Harry closes his eyes and allows himself to be held, sinking into Louis’ warm embrace and succumbing to the exhaustion that follows a busy day filled with family and friends.

He wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world.


End file.
